


The Clearing

by CaitynotaCat



Series: Phan Fluff, Angst, and More!!! [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, M/M, One Shot Collection, Phan - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitynotaCat/pseuds/CaitynotaCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil decide to head out to the woods for a short vacation. Phil makes sure this weekend is unforgettable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clearing

**Author's Note:**

> I know its cheesy.

It was almost eleven on a beautiful, sunny day in London. Phil could sleep really late sometimes, but Dan had him beat. Dan never got up before ten, but usually didn't sleep until eleven, unless he was on the internet until five or six in the morning. Phil was just going to have to wake him up. They couldn't miss this chance to go to the woods. They had been planning this trip for a week. A day trip to the woods an hour or so away to relax on a nice day was so rare that when the weather forecast said today was going to be eighteen degrees and sunny, they immediately started planning.

Phil crept into Dan's bedroom and quietly bent over the sleeping form that was his boyfriend. A soft kiss on the forehead was all it took to wake Dan, even if he was still half asleep. "Morning sleepy head," Phil said softly. "Time to get up. You don't want to miss the cabin."

"You wouldn't leave without me," Dan countered playfully.

"Maybe not," Phil replied, "but it's still too nice to stay in London. Now get up and dressed. I want to go!"

******************************

Two hours later they were pulling up to the cabin Dan's family had bought a few years ago for holidays. All the camping, fishing, hiking, rock climbing, and any other equipment possibly needed for any outdoor sport was kept there. After quickly discussing what they wanted to do, Dan urging for rock climbing and Phil for fishing, they decided to go hiking.

As Dan and Phil walked hand in hand down their favorite trail, Dan couldn't help but notice how distracted Phil was. Phil just stared off into the distance, seeming to be in a trance. He did not admire the flowers or try to talk to the birds and rabbits that would flit and hop across the path, and Dan had to repeat himself several times when he tried to point out how beautifully the fruit bushes were flowering before Phil even noticed he was being spoken to. Eventually Dan just gave up, thinking he had done something to make Phil mad at him.

A little off the trail was a clearing you could only find if you knew where it was. There was a waterfall cascading into a crystal clear lake, rimmed with gorgeous wildflowers. Dan had never dared stray off the path, and knew nothing of this glade.

When Phil suddenly squeezed Dan's hand and went to guide him off the path, Dan was reluctant. "Trust me. I have something to show you," Phil said. Dan wasn't the happiest at Phil trying to take him God knew where, but followed with a sigh.

Dan had always loved Phil; how couldn't he? Phil was so funny, few people knew just how funny, brilliant, and exceedingly kind. He always made sure to make other people happy before himself. When Dan couldn't see any worth in himself, Phil had.

What Dan could never understand was why Phil loved him. Dan was a worthless university drop out with no self esteem. He hated himself. He has no friends from secondary school, they all wanted nothing to do with a gay youtuber, and had a sometimes crippling case of depression.

Before long, they were close enough to hear the roar of the waterfall. Minutes later, they entered the glade and Dan's mouth dropped open. "My God, Phil! How did you find this?" Phil didn't say anything, instead guiding his boyfriend over to a tree at the base of the waterfall. One of the roots stuck out of the ground where the splashing water had eroded some soil, creating a natural bench.

Dan and Phil sat there in silence, watching the fish swim in the lake, the birds flit through the air, the rabbits hop from bush to bush for food, and the sun tracing its path through the sky. As sunset neared, Phil grew more and more restless for no apparent reason, bouncing his leg and checking his watch. Dan knew they would have to leave this pure paradise soon or risk walking through the woods in the dark, something they both dreaded after playing that "Slender" game the other day.

Finally, sunset was upon them. Dan turned to Phil, about to ask if they should start heading back to the cabin, but he wasn't there. "Daniel Howell," Phil said from behind Dan. "We have been together for a long time, and you know I love you." Dan's heart was racing at this sentence, sure Phil was about to break up with him.

It only made sense in Dan's mind. His endless whining about how unfair life was and how meaningless existence was had to be annoying. Phil had actually told him to stop complaining a few weeks ago and to "look on the bright side." Dan tried (oh how he had tried) to be more positive after that, but it was so hard for him.

"Please don't," Dan pleaded. "Phil, please don't do this! I love you so much! I don't know what I would do without you! Please!" Dan was starting to cry. He couldn't handle it if Phil broke up with him. He would have nothing else to live for. "Please, I love you."

To Dan's horror, Phil chuckled. Then, to Dan's amazement, Phil got down and kneeled on one knee. "I love you more than you could ever know. I have no idea how I could survive without you. Daniel, you are the only one I have ever loved in this way," at this, Phil took Dan's hands in his. "Daniel Howell, will you marry me?"

Dan couldn't say anything around the emotional lump in his throat, so he only nodded with a huge smile and tears that were once of fear, but now of joy and love, streaming down his face. He then bent down to his fiancé and kissed him.

He loves me! He doesn't want me gone! Oh God thank you! Was all that ran through Dan's head.

They left their clearing later than they should have, nearing the cabin shortly after dark, but neither cared. That night, they slept side by side on the one bed in the cabin.


End file.
